A wireless wide area network (WWAN) can utilize mobile telecommunication cellular network technologies such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), WiMAX, and the like to enable electronic devices such as mobile phones to transmit and receive data over a large geographical region. Such WWANs can utilize antennas (e.g., cell towers), where each antenna has one or more cell identifiers (cell IDs), each corresponding to a cell that covers a geographical region. The antennas offer a coverage area in which electronic devices can communicate wirelessly with the antenna.
Because cell IDs can be linked to a certain geographic areas, they can be utilized to facilitate positioning of a mobile device (e.g., by providing initial location information to speed up positioning in a Satellite Positioning System (SPS)) and/or perform other location-related functions). Increased consumer demand, coverage needs, and other factors can result in changes to the WWAN to address these factors (e.g., adding, removing, or moving antennas) which, in turn, may result in reallocation of cell IDs. If this results in a change in a geographical region with which a cell ID is associated, it may cause disruptions or errors in services (such as SPS) that use the cell ID as a geographical reference.